Starry Eyed Star Lord x ReaderGamora
by sherwoodgirl99
Summary: (Star Lord x Reader as Gamora) Gamora is a new student at the University of Xandar, one of the most prestigious in the nation (also well known for it's party atmosphere). As she learns the ropes of living a new life after escaping the restricting hands of her parents, she makes interesting friends along the way.
1. Preface

And there I was. Sitting on the counter in the girls bathroom of the third floor dorm bathroom almost completely naked. Tears streamed down my face. The tears that come suddenly with no warning. No build up. Just instant fear and sadness all mixed into one. Living when all I wanted was death.

One might ask how on earth I got here, and that, my friend, is a long story.


	2. Chapter 1

As a pulled into the parking garage, I couldn't help but feel the adrenaline pump through my veins. Every ounce of my being wanted to get out of the car and start sprinting, but I only just arrived I had an image to maintain. I hate to admit it, but I had picked out my outfit weeks in advance. This felt like the first day of the rest of my life and I wanted it to be perfect.

My mother died when I was young. Childbirth. Who did that leave me with? My father. He was always the controlling figure in my life. Wanted to know what I was doing all the time with whom. He held me to this high standard of doing great things one day. I felt like he had my whole life planned out for me, and I never wanted to disappoint him so I just did as I was told. Today, however, was a different story. I was finally free. Free of my dad. Free of restriction. I got to live life the way I chose.

I couldn't help but stop in front of the building and admire it. My new home. My dorm. Coming from a small secluded town, anything higher than three floors was rare. Granted I would be living on the third floor, but the fact that something that tall existed had me reeling.

It was the cheapest dorm on campus at around $1000 a month plus discounts for the construction. I was living in an unrenovated dorm, but honestly I didn't care. I had a place of my own. I flew up the stairs to the third floor and wandered the dimly lit hallways until I found it. Room 340. I jammed my key in the lock and spun it around for a solid 30 seconds, apparently not knowing how doors work. Throwing open the door, I scanned over the room. It was small (of course) with cement block walls and minimal furniture. We had two beds, two desks, two sets of shelves, and to the immediate right of the door a large wardrobe. Little did I know just how many memories would be housed in these four walls.

I've never been one for socialization. I don't mind it, but I don't go out of my way to meet new people. The first night I mostly kept to myself. I did, however, bring a projector and posters to adorn my room with, so I quickly became known as "The Movie Girl" throughout the floor. If someone wanted to watch a movie or had a movie related question they knew where to go. The reason I was so fascinated by movies? The stories. The escape from reality. Getting to be whatever you wanted to be whether that was a character in a sappy rom-com or a green vigilante alien. I didn't talk much to anyone, that is, until she arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

She was the other half that made me whole: my roommate. She was a foreign student who decided to come study business here. Nebula. She was everything I wasn't, and that's what made us a perfect fit. We were instant friends the moment we met, and for me that doesn't happen very often. I have so many boundaries that most people don't get through. I loved videogames, she appreciated them by watching. She was a game day frat partier, I was a stay inside and have shots with a friend kinda drinker. We were both distant people, which made us close. We were able to respect each other.

The first week I moved in was insane. I didn't see much of Nebula simply because she would be out with her couple of drinking friends most of the time. I stayed home and gamed, watched, movies, read books, and swiped through Tinder being the lonely ass I was but not wanting to actually meet up with any of the guys that I matched with. Life outside of school didn't really start for me until XAD Film, or Xandar Association Directorate of Film. Since I'm a bit of a movie nut and had no social life, people who were also interested in movies seemed like a good place to start. XAD Film was basically in charge of deciding what movies would play where on campus and when.

Not knowing much about the building the weekly meetings were hosted in, I walked into the student union hoping to God for some signs to guide me to the right place. After about five minutes of wandering around I found the room, filled with about 30 people. I was already a bit late, so I just sat in the back by myself, not knowing anyone else.

During the meeting I was handed a clipboard with a list of times to volunteer to host. I wanted to help, and honestly I needed to be involved in something. I needed friends. I put my name down for all three movies Saturday, not knowing what drama would result from this small action.

After a week of dull classes, the thing I wanted most was that Saturday triple feature. This is where Drax enters our story. He was tall. I felt like I was craning my neck every time I went to look at him. He was a sweet dude, but so thick skulled. He had no social consciousness whatsoever. He couldn't understand sarcasm for the life of him and his conversational skills weren't really top notch. He couldn't really tell when to stop talking. However, he was friendly and just happened to live in the same building as me. As I continued attending XAD Film events, and Drax and I became closer friends. September blew by like a starship, and it wasn't until the end of the month that the real story began.


	4. Chapter 3

I grabbed my jacket and rushed out the door, not bothering to look up from my phone. The bus was set to be here in two minutes. I had to be downstairs in two minutes. Probably enough time, but better safe than sorry. I sped walked like a mom in walmart on Black Friday, as not to make a fool of myself by running through the dorm halls. I skipped steps on my way down the stairs and burst out the door to find the bus just pulling up. Perfect timing on my part of course.

I jumped on and weaved my way towards the back. It had always been a pet peeve of mine when people didn't move to the way back of the bus when there obviously wasn't room. I plopped my ass down in the first set of seats on the left closest to the window, just in case someone else wanted to sit.

My stop was only five minutes away, but I had been too lazy on this windy cold day to be bothered to make the fifteen minute walk. I was picking up a mic from the library for my gaming stream with friends later that night. Mine was complete shit, and the library had at least slightly less than complete shit mics.

I threw my headset on and started blasting some early 00's punk rock. It was the nostalgia that always got me. I stared at the bus window as we passed the capitol building. Some days it still felt hard for me to fathom the fact that I was here, and this is my city now.

As I was flashing back to my angstier teen days, we made a few stops. State Street, frat row, that bar that's always blowing up… two stops before mine, I noticed a familiar face board the bus. He was grungy, but not in the dirty way. His overall aura just screamed dark except for his piercing green eyes. I knew him from somewhere, but where?

He sat down next to me without saying a word. I wasn't going insane. I did know this guy. I glanced down at my phone, and that's when it clicked. Tinder. We matched on Tinder. FUCK.

My first reaction was get off the bus. This was not how I wanted my day to go I didn't need this kind of weird social interaction. I stood up, and even though he had just sat down he got out of my way so I could get off this fucking bus. I waited by the door praying to god that he wouldn't recognize me. It wasn't until I was off the bus that I felt like I could finally breathe again, thinking that I would never see him again.

Obviously I was wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

Friday rolled into Saturday, and after sitting in my dorm alone most of the day I was ready to hit the movies and socialize (limitedly). The triple feature of the night was _Battle Royal_ , _Oceans 8_ , and _Hereditary_ to close things off with a good scare at 1:00 am. We debated Star Wars movies, argued video games, and talked about favorite cartoons before we filed into _Oceans_ for our second showing of the night.

It was my second time seeing it, so I can't say I was terribly invested in the movie. It wasn't until after the movie that shit really hit the fan.

I was walking up and down the aisles looking for any trash left over after the show, as per my duties as a film host. Only found the usual really: a stray beer glass, few boxes of candy, nothing terribly exciting. I made massive strides up the unusually wide staircase on the right side of the theater towards the back exit to the lobby. After throwing out my garbage, I looked out the door to find one of the last people I wanted to see. Standing there before me was the same dark haired green eyed Tinder match from the bus yesterday, and I went into a panic. I rushed back into the theater mind buzzing. This could get really awkward really fast if I played these cards wrong. I went out the other door that led to the opposite end of the lobby, and hoping by the time I made my way back to the front he would be in his seat in the theater and we wouldn't even have to make eye contact.

As I rounded the corner and made my way to the host table, I couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh under my breath. Not only was he still standing out in the lobby, but he had a stack of tickets in his hand. Not only was he here to see a movie, he was a part of the WUD Film committee. Well fuck no avoiding this I guess.

I walked up to the group and started chatting. We were on the topic of superhero movies, and little did I know, that was only the beginning.

After conversation started to quiet down, he finally turned to me. The moment I've been dreading… here it comes…

"Hm. I'm going to guess your name is… Kimberly!"

Not the statement I was expecting.

"Nope. Wrong this time. Gamora," I responded

"Peter. Well, now that we're all introduced lets play a game. This is going to sound dumb but bear with me." He turned to Drax. "18?"

"Yup."

His finger fell upon a member who I later learned to be named Mantis, "21?"

"Yeah…"

He faced me, scanning my up and down as if he were sizing me up. "20?"

"Sorry bud, 19."

"Damn. But you have a size 8 shoe and are five foot seven."

"Alright now that's just straight up creepy."

"What can I say? It's a superpower."


End file.
